hukum Newton
by Antoex's Namikaze
Summary: Cerita ini diambil dari buku yang berjudul "Hidup Berawal Dari Mimpi" milik Bondan Prakoso & Fade 2 Black * Kau Puisi*


Author : Antoex's Namikaze ( Antoex's Sukochimiya Rokudaime Hokage )

Disclaimaer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Romance

****HUKUM NEWTON****

HAri ini kujalani seperti Biasa, Aku belajar, mencatat, dan bermain dengan teman-temanku. Aku salah satu siswa di KHS, Namaku "UZUMAKI NARUTO",, HAri ini_pun Membosankan seperti Biasa Guru menerangkan dan kami di suruh mencatat. Pelajaran kali ini pelajaran fisika, guru Anko menjelaskan seperi biasa,, dia menerangkan tentang hukum 1 newton tentang gaya dan dinamika.

"Catat" kata bu anko yang langsung melamunkan kami semua dari lamunan kami, sejujrnya kami bosan mencatat. Tapi toh sekolah tak pernah memberikan kami pilihan lain selain mencatat, mendengarkan, dan ulangan,,,!

Kelas menjadi hening. Kami tenggelam dalam buku catatan masing-masing,,! Tapi jangan kira kami semua siswa yang menurut. Karna aku lihat teman-temanku ada yang menggambar, menulis surat cinta,bahkan ada yang tidur. Tapi tidak sedikit pula yang mencatat seperti aku. Dan aku mencatat dengan seksama, tentu saja aku masih ingat dengan rumus itu, (ΣF = 0) Hukum 1 newton, Inersia.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu di ketuk dari luar. Bu anko berhenti mencatat di papan tulis, lalu menuju pintu dan membuka pintu kelas kami.

"Maaf menggangu bu anko" suara ibu Tsunade yang tidak lain adalah kepala sekolah kami. Kami semua hanya menggeleng dan senyum terparti di wajah kami, pertanda kami tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan kepala sekolah kami. Siap yang berani mengatakan dirinya terganggu dengan kedatangan si kepala sekolah., bisa-bisa kami berakhir di toilet, membersihkan seluruh toilet.

Saya ke sini membawa siswi baru, pindahan dari "sunagakure" , dia akan bergabung dengan kalian, dan bapak berpesan perlakukan dia dengan baik, kepala sekolah menutup ucapannya dan bergegas pergi dari kelas kami. O,, ya silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, kata bu anko kepada siswi baru itu,. "Baik bu" jawabnya singkat. Perkenalkan nama saya "HYUGA HINATA" dan panggil saya hinata, salam kenal dan mohon bantuan dari kalian,,!

SUaramu Lembut dan indah,, membuat napasku tertahan. Apa yang terjadi,,,? Tanyaku dalam hati. Kau memang cantik, rambut indigomu panjang terurai, matamu lavender mu indah. Tapi aku tidak munak, masih banyak gadis cantik sepertimu di sekolah ini, bahkan dikelas kami, ada haruno sakura siketua kelas, Ada ino si ratu gossip, ada shion si ratu pashion, dan ada tenten si gadis tomboy,,, aku tidak bs menyebutkan satu persatu karna masih banyak yang lainnya. Tapi bagaimana Caranya Suaramu,gesturmu,matamu,sikapmu yang malu-malu, bisa menahan laju detak jantungku,,,? Apa-apaan ini,,,?

Sejak itu aku mulai memperhatikanmu. Kau duduk persis di depanku, sehari, dua hari, tiga hari, lima hari,Sembilan hari, aku mula mempunyai kebiasaan baru. Yaitu memperhatikanmu. Bahkan aku tau semua kebiasaanmu dari baru masuk sampai pulang sekolah. Contohnya, kamu tidak bakalan ke kantik saat istirahat, melainkan kamu langsung ke perpustakaan, dan masih banyak yang lain yangtak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu.

Apa-apaan ini,,,? Tanyaku dalam hati.

HUKUM NEWTON ; SETIAP BENDA TETAP DALAM KEADAAN DIAM ATAUBERGERAK DENGAN LAJU TETAP SEPANJANG GARIS LURUS, SELAMA TIDAK ADA GAYA YANG BEKERJA PADA BENDA TERSEBUT ATAU TIDAK ADA GAYA TOTAL PADA BENDA TERSEBUT.

Mungkin kau *gaya total* Bagi hidupku yang sebelumnya tenang dan stabil,,,? Sebelum kau datang, hari-hariku biasa saja,irama jantungku tetap tenang dan stabil, sekolahpun tetap menjadi tempat yang membosankan bagiku. Tapi sekarang semua berubah. Aku menahan napas ketika berhadapan denganmu, waktu terasa lambat, tapi jantungku berdetap beberapa kali lebih cepat dar biasanya. Dan sekolah,,,? Entah mengapa ,,, tempat ini menjadi tempat yang paling menyenangkan di dunia. Apa-apaan ini,,,/ apa yang terjadi,,,? Apa akujatuh cinta,,,?

Jujur saja aku laki-laki yang tak terlalu percaya dengan yang namanya cinta. Menurutku laki-laki yang menghabiskan waktu_nya hanya untuk mengurus sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan cinta itu adalah orang yang konyol,,,! Apa pentingnya pergi kekantin terus jajanin para cwek,,,? Apa pentingnya,, mengantar mereka pulang ke rumah mereka,,? Dan yang paling membutaku heran,,, apa pentingnya berkelahi Cuma gara-gara cewek. Aku sih bukan tipe laki-laki yang sepeti itu.

Apa aku jatuh cinta,,,? Aku tak mengerti,,,?

Tapi menurutku, jatuh cinta itu harus bisa dibuktikan dengan cara ilmiah. Karna *I Believe in science* harus ada bukti empiris yang kuat untuk membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Tapi,,, bagaimana caranya,,,?

Aku sekarang menemukan cara membuktikan seseorang itu jatuh cinta atau tidak. Itupun karna belakangan ini sibuk membaca buku-buku, dan berbagai artikel di internet. Begini caranya: aku akan menghitung detak jantung normalku, dan akan ku bandingkan dengan detak jantungku saat bersamamu. Dan akan ku rata-ratakan, apa bila terjadi perbedaan, mungkin itu bisa membuktikan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Seminggu telah berlalu,, setelah aku melakukan riset sederhanaku. Dari ketika aku melihatmu tersenyum, becanda dengan teman-teman wanitamu, bahkan saat kau memandangku. Bahkan detak jantungku sangat cepat saat kau menatapku dan tersenyum ke arahku. Apa lagi pada saat itu

****Flash Back*****

"Hai naruto,,,! Boleh aku pinjam catatan fisika,,,?" Kau tiba-tiba menghampiri mejaku,,,!

"Eh,, tentu saja". Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi kikuk. Detak jantungku semakin cepat, dan tanganku mulai berkeringat.

Aku mencari catatan fisika_ku lalu menyerahkanya padamu.

Kamu katanya pintar dalam mata pelajaran fisika ya,,,? Kau kembali bertanya kepadaku.

Eh,, gak Cuma hob saja,,,! Jawabku kikuk.

Kata temen-temen jamu jago fisika,,,? Ajarin dong,,,! Kau tersenyum kepadaku, senyum yang sangat manis, dan lengkung bibir yang sangat puitis. Oh tuhan kenapa jantungku terasa mau meledak ketika di puji oleh dia. Aku sudah biasa di puji oleh teman-temanku, tetapi kenapa dia rasanya berbeda ya,,,?

"boleh juga,,, tapi aku gak pinter lo,,,! Kalau mau kita belajar sama-sama aja ya"

Kau mengangguk. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengguncang di hatiku, entah itu apa,,,? Baru kali ini aku merasakannya. Dia memeriksa buku catatan_ku lalu dia memandang herean kepadaku.

Kamu gak pernah nyatet ya,,,? Ini isinya Cuma latihan soal dan rumus- rumus. Kamu hebat sekali, tapi tenang aku jadi pinjem catetanmu kok. Entah mengapa perasaan tadi kembali mengaduk-ngaduk isi hatiku.

****Flash Back of****

Kamu inget percakapan pertama kita,,,? Aku sangat ingat,,, bahkan sampai detail detail raut wajahmu saat berbicara kepadaku. Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta,,,? Ah,,, sekarang aku mengaku. Rata-rata detak jantungku saat bersamamu berbeda jauh dengan detak jantung normalku.

Kalau memang benar kamu *Gaya Total* Dinamika hidupku, yang menyebabkan detak jantungku meningkat,,,! Apakah benar aku jatuh cinta kepadamu,,,? Aku tak yakin. Aku bisa saja menolaknya, tapi apa aku bisa menolak "hokum II newton" : JIKA SUATU GAYA TOTAL BEKERJA PADA BENDA, MAKA BENDA AKAN MENGALAMI PERCEPATAN, DIMANA ARAH PERCEPATAN SAMA DENGAN ARAH GAYA TOTAL YANG BEKERJA PADANYA. VECTOR GAYA TOTAL SAMA DENGAN MASA BENDA DIKALIKAN DENGAN PERCEPATAN BENDA.

(ΣF = ma) Baiklah yang jelas aku memang curiga: jangan-jangan kau memang *gaya total* dalam hidupku,,,?

Baby, kau sosok yang mempunyai arti

Kau puisi ketika datang sepi

Saat nikmati indah pantai kuta

Hadirmu jadi pelengkapku di tata surya

Aku butuh dunia…. Dan kau

Sebagai pendamping ketika ku rasa galau

Aku butuh cinta… dank au

Adalah tema saat kurasakan galau

Kau ada untuk melengkapi diriku

Kau tercipta untuk menutupi kekuranganku

L. O. V. E. yang membuatku bisa bertahan

Seprti rumput yang tak_kan tumbang oleh topan

Emosi, perasaan, jaminan rasa aman

Kau sanggup taklukan hati dengan sebuah senyuman

Aku berdiri karna kau hadir di sini

You are my everything baby…

Kau takkan pernah terganti

Ah,,,, Aneh. Entah mengapa aku mulai sangat suka bernyanyi. Aku membayangkan kita berdua menjadi tokoh dalam lagu itu. Aku senyum- senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Sial,,, aku benci perasaan mellow seperti ini. Tapi sialnya lagi aku tidak bisa menolak perasaan ini. Sumpah ni seperti terperangkap dalam soal gaya dan dinamika di ujian fisika

HUKUM III NEWTON : APABILA SEBUAH BENDA MEMBERIKAN GAYA KEPADA BENDA LAIN, MAKA BENDA KEDUA AKAN MEMBERIKAN GAYA KEPADA BENDA PERTAMA. KEDUA GAYA TERSEBUT MEMILIKI BESAR YANG SAMA TETAPI BERLAWANAN ARAH.

(F a ke b = -F b ke a ). * hinata* ini teori piska yang paling romantic buatku. Baik aku menyerah,,, aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku melihat kita berjodoh menurut *hukum III newton*.

Aku berkulit coklat kamu berkulit putih mulus, aku suka bicara kau pendiam, aku periang kau pemalu, aku ceroboh dan suka marah kau penyabar dan baik hati. Kita saling berlawanan sekaligus saling melengkapi.

Setiap benda benda yang memberi gaya tertentu akan mendapatkan gaya berlawanan dari yang di berikan olehnya…. Inilah yang membuat gerak jadi sempurna, membuat hidup dan cinta menjadi indah : (F_aksi F_ reaksi)

Barang kali aku bukan laki-laki terbaik di dunia, karna tak ada stu orang pun yang sempurna. Aku hanya laki-laki biasa, yang menemukan sebagian dirinya dalam dirimu.

Bagiku kaulah yang menyempurnakan hidupku. Mungkin ini terdengar gombal bagimu. Biar saja,,,! Aku memang masih kelas 1 SMA. Tapi soal cinta, aku merasa jauh lebih dewasa, aku serius. Seperti pada fisika aku serius tentang cinta.

Well, demi *hukum I, II, III, newton* : Aku mencintaimu,,,!

Kaulah belahan hatiku

Yang terangi aku

Dengan cintamu

Kau hangatkan jiwaku

Dan selimuti aku

Dengan kasihmu

Hinata mungkin aku bukan laki-laki romantic yang pandai menulis puisi untuk menyatakan pereasaannya padamu. Tapi inilah keseluruhan rekonstruksi perasaanku padamu. Aku tau perempuan lebih senang puisi dari pada teori. Sejujurnya tentang puisi yang kau dengar dari tadi, itu syair lagu faforitku yang benar-benar menggambarkan perasaanku padamu.

Kucoba gapai apa yang kau ingin

Saat ku terjatuh sakit kaulah aspirin

Coba menuntunmu agar ada di dalam track

Kau catatan terindah di dalam teks

Dan aku mengerti apa yang kkau mau

Hargai dirimu, menjadi imammu

Karna kau di ciptakan dari tulang rusukku

Selain itu karna kau bagian dariku.

Hinata,,, ternyata cinta tak sesederhana rumus-rumus fisika dan hiung-hitungan matematika,,,. Cinta barangkali bagai senyawa kata dan makna yang bersembunyi di balik metafora puisi. Dan kita terus menerus membacanya, menafsirkanya, dan memngaguminya tanpa henti karnaku kaulah puisiku yang terindah yang pernah aku tau,,,! Hinata,,, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku,,,?

*Ya naruto,,, aku mau* aku mau menjadi *gaya totalmu*. Jawaban itu yang keluar dari bibir indahmu,,,! Apakah kau tau walaupu itu hanya kata biasa, tapi bagiku itu kata yang bisa membuatku menjadi laki-laki terhebat di dunia. Karna aku telah menemukan *gaya total*_ku danaku telah mendapatkan puisiku.

Dan dirimu damaikan hatiku

Dan artimu tak akan berakhir,,,

Aku yakin cinta ini akan terus bertahan selamanya. Karna bagiku suatu hal yang tidak bisa berhenti kukagumi. Bukan seperti hokum fisika dan rumus matematika yang langsung menemukan hasilnya,,,! Kau puisi yang akn terus menjadi sesuatu yang indah dan tak akan pudar. Karna aku sangat mencintaimu.

*********The End********************


End file.
